1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holder of accessory items that may be hung on a support, and preferably relates to an accessory holder that may be attached to a lawnmower.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a lawn mower is in use, the operator of the lawnmower often has the need for various useful items, herein called “accessories”, such as grass clippers, ant killer, weed killer, wasp spray, a bag to collect trash, a cloth to wipe the operator's brow, bottled water or a soft-drink, and the like. In addition, the lawnmower operator may find it convenient to have a cell phone, iPod, or other electronic device within reaching distance. While one or a couple of these items may be carried in the operator's pockets, there is a limit to the number and size of items that may be pocketed, and therefore, the operator is either forced to leave the mower to fetch the needed accessory or postpone, possibly indefinitely, the use of the accessory.
Lawnmower operators may attach a tote bag or other container such as a beverage container to the lawnmower; however, these containers are often unwieldy or unbalanced when attached and may interfere with mowing operations. It is important that any lawnmower attachment not interfere with the propulsion lever of self-propelled mowers or with other lawnmower operating equipment. Prior containers are also often limited in their function to the particular accessory(ies) for which they are designed.
Containers or other holders attached to lawnmowers also can become dirtied and unsightly after use, and during the mowing process can gradually fill with airborne lawn clippings, dirt, or other debris. Such debris is often difficult to remove from such containers, particularly if the container is deep and narrow, such as those designed for holding cans or bottles.
If the lawnmower is operated when the grass is wet, or it begins to rain, containers made of fabric that are attached to the lawnmower can become waterlogged, and if not carefully dried, can become mildewed.
Generally therefore, operators of lawnmowers find it necessary to return to their garage or other storage facility whenever they need an accessory to attend to related lawn chores or to refresh themselves.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an accessory holder for a lawn mower that provides a plurality of pockets and may be used to carry diverse objects. It is a further object of this invention to provide an accessory holder that does not unbalance the lawnmower or interfere with lawnmower operation. It is also an object of this invention to provide an accessory holder that is easily cleaned and air-dried.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.